jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Graduation and Van's big break
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Graduation and Van's big break is a written story for Van’s adventure series and the Thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Courtney is finally graduating with the Class of 2019 and Van has become the new arts and entertainment editor for his college newspaper! The Thunderbolts and Kamen Rider Club Z go to Japan for a celebration. Trivia * This episode was made to celebrate the graduation of Courtney and Van becoming the new arts and entertainment editor for his college newspaper. Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Sora Aqua Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Scenes Courtney's Graduation And Van’s new position * (Van had just finished a school newspaper meeting to elect a new arts and entertainment editor and he won the position! He was also just getting out of school and getting ready to see Courtney at her graduation) * Courtney: *dressed in a red graduation gown and cap* Hey, Van! I’m just practicing for my graduation! * Van: Awesome! Hey you won’t believe this But...I won the vote! I'm the new arts and entertainment editor for my college paper! * Courtney: Congratulations, Van! *her ears twitch* Oh! They’re about to start! * Van: thanks and alright I’ll go to the audience! (He goes to sit with the rest of the kamen Rider club Z) * Courtney: *exhales* Okay.... here goes nothing. *walks out with the other graduates* * Van: (Gives her a thumbs up and winks) * (Twilight and her friends along with the princesses are on the stage for the graduation ceremony) * Twilight Sparkle: As the Princess Of Friendship, it is my great honor to present to you... The Class of 2019! * van: (smiles) the future is looking bright for all of us * Twilight Sparkle: And without further ado, let us pass out the diplomas for our graduates. * (as All the diplomas are handed out the next one was courtney) * Twilight Sparkle: Next is Courtney Elison. * Courtney: *walks up to the stage* * (They all applaud) * Twilight Sparkle: *hands Courtney her diploma* Congratulations, Courtney. I’m so proud of you. * Courtney: Thanks, Twilight. * (The audience applauds and van gives courtney a wink and smile) * Courtney: *smiles and heads to her seat* Van’s announcement and planning the trip * Silverstream: Sooooo how did it go Van? * Van: How did what go? * Sento: The election of new editors for your school paper? * Courtney: It went great! He got chosen. * Smolder: Really? That’s awesome! Congrats, dude! * Van: Thanks guys! I still can’t believe I won the position. * Gallus: We can! You love the club and you’ve been giving it your all! * Courtney: Yeah! So, what do you think we should do to celebrate? * Van: well we always go to japan but never get to enjoy it Because we’re on missions! So how about we go to japan for vacation! And truly experience it! * Courtney: Great idea! * Smolder: I’m up for it! * Yona: yona’s In! * Gallus: Same here! * Silverstream: me to! * Ocellus: sounds good to me! * Sandbar: I’m in for it! * Shotaro: then it’s settled! Perhaps philip and I could show you all futo city * Courtney: Yeah! Let’s go get packed up! Then, we’ll head over to Japan. * (Everyone goes to get packed up for the trip) * Courtney: *packs up her things for the trip* * Celebration in Japan Shopping in Shibuya Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures